Hope
by Draoi Te
Summary: Yvayne is a slave that lost her mother and has been alone for 10 years with nothing but tortures from Krad n his little brpther satoshi. how will she get out of here? will Hope lead the way? or will Love? OC-Dark


Hi! how are you? I hope awesome cause if you are maybe you'll be in a good enough mood to like my story! =D lolz

DISCLAIMER I do not own or take any credit for the manga or anime or anything else of D..

Ch. 1.

Yvayne was tired and bruised, all she wanted was a warm fire, a spot of food, and a warm bed. But she wouldn't get it. All she had was the back of this hay covered wagon cuddled up next to her mother for warmth. They were headed towards their new 'home', an over the top mansion filled with over the top things anyone would kill hundreds of people to get to. You'd think this young lady would be excited, but she knew her future was grim. A servant, to sleep on the cold ground and eating scraps to survive. "We're going to die here, aren't we Momma?"

"No no my little Tart. We'll be fine. This isn't forever, we just have to work hard for a while and then I will find a way for us to get back home. We'll be happy again, I won't let anything happen." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Now get some sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow." The young girl snuggled in tighter to her mother and went to sleep,. Her last drowsy thoughts were that she knew her mother was lying. She knew they would never go back home.

They arrived at the mansion in the wee hours of the morning. A man that appeared to be a guard, apparently named Gin, picked her up and carried her to a little shack. There was others in there apparently sleeping, at least for another hour or so. She would have to get up with them as well, she would be tired but she would have to tough through it but she's done it before and she'll no doubt have to do it again. She was laid down on a cot on the floor, her mother came to lay next to her. She looked ill and weak, only a shadow of how beautiful she used to be only a mere two years ago. Yvayne let the sorrow of what their lives have come to and let silent tears fall. She was only 6 but she hated crying, she needed to be strong. For her mother and for herself. Her mother plaed with her hair while she cried, "Tart... I want you to have this." She looked up at her mother, she was taking off the necklace she aways wore. It was silver, the pendant was a deep majestic blue gem. It had what looked like veins of silver in it making it look like water.

"Momma thats the necklace Daddy gave you."

"Yes it is Tart, it was his mothers. It was given to me on our wedding night. Now I'm giving it to you Tart."

"Are you sure Momma?" Her mother nodded and Yvayne grabbed it from her and put it around her neck. "Its kinda heavy."

"You'll get used to it." Her mother smiled at her and she saw a little of her mother's old self. It nearly made her cry again. "Now let's get some sleep before we get to work." Yvayne fell asleep wrapped in her mother's arms holding on to her necklace like it would save her.

The next morning she awoke to find her mother gone and a boy that seemed to be about 8 years old. He was really quite beautiful, almost like an angel. He had blonde hair in a short pony tail, golden eyes, skin pale and smooth. Although the smirk he had on his face bothered her a bit, it was far too cocky.

The first words he spoke were spoke were as beautiful as he was. Yet obvious and as annoying as his smirk. "It's about time you woke up its time for you to get to work. You'll be in the kitchen. Get up and Get dressed in these." He gave her clothes that looked fit for a rags. Worn down and torn.

She looked up at him, "What? No 'good morning'? I'm a lady Sir, you must be more curtious."

He looked at her shocked at her blunt sarcasm. "I'm a lord of this house I dont have to be anything. Get dressed and Gin will take you to the kitchen." He walked away with his chin high and walking with his chest out. She had to supress a chuckle, it just looked so silly seeing a boy about her size trying to walk like a grown man. She remembered that Gin was to take her and she didnt want to take the chance of making him angry so she quickly got into hernew attire. Gin was a very big man, almost scary. But he had a kind face and a smoothing voice.

"Good morning young one! I see you're to be in the kitchens, we better go you're already late." He held her hand until they got to the kitchens, "This are the kitchens here, go to Takeshi, he's the main cook. He'll tell you what to do."

"Gin...? WHere's my Momma?"

"She works in the laundry my dear. You'll see her tonight, don't worry. Now go on they're waiting for you."

Three days later

"Momma? Momma wake up. Momma, you need to wake up! you'll get in trouble if you don't wake up!" Gin came over to Yvayne and her sleeping mother "She won't wake up Gin make her wake up, she'll get in trouble!" Gin shook her and got no reaction. He grabbed her wrist and sat there for a few seconds, his face became grim.

In the most quiet and calm voice he talk to Yvayne, "Go on Dear, you should get to work too, I'll stay with your Momma."

"Is Momma gonna be alright?" Yvayne started to cry. "Momma? Momma?"

"Go Yvayne. You'll get in trouble. Go." Yvayne slowly backed away, then finally turned around and ran to the kitchen , crying the whole way there. She knew Momma wasn't going to be okay, she was going to be with Daddy. Now she would be all alone.

Ten years later

It was early in the morning, way too early. Especially considering the fact that Yvayne now had cold water drenched into her bones from "wake up" routine. It was more like the rich little brats Krad and Satoshi had nothing better to do so they found the weakest servant they could find to torture through out the day. "Get up Tart!" said the older brother Krad, "Yeah! Get up! I'm hungry and I want my breakfast now!" said the little brother Satoshi. He was born about five years ago. And has been making her life an even bigger living hell since then.

"Don't call me Tart, you Twat."

"Oh, why not? Isn't that what your Mommy called you?" She didn't answer. "I don't think she'll mind... after all she's dead." He laughed and she started to come after him, then caught her self. She knew he would take advantage of her attack and have her whipped for it yet again.

"Don't call me that again. I'll kill you."

His eyes glared at her. "Did you just threaten me? No I don't think you'd be that ignorant." He emphasized 'ignorant' with a yank of her hair. He threw her to the ground and loooked down on er so he would feel more power over her. "You're disgusting." He spit on her and turned away, nose in the air, his little brother giggling beside him. As he walked away she thought to her self of all the tortures she read about in different countries. Which would be best for him? she couldn't let him die quickly could she? These thing ran through her head everyday, the boys' abuse towards her filling her with bitterness and motivation to get the hell out of there. The only question was; How? 


End file.
